


Art: Still calm

by Isilloth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Tissaia de Vries at her last moment





	Art: Still calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't open you "Dear author letter" but I hope this fanart is fine.


End file.
